Forever Yours
by theoriginaloxford
Summary: The Wizarding and Muggle worlds were saved by Harry Potter. 150 years on and Ginny Weasley stands upon the edge of a cliff reminiscing her salvation.


Ginny Weasley stood atop a cliff overlooking the lake at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Her glowing auburn hair blowing in the slight breeze, as she tightly clutched a golden locket. She remembered standing in this exact same spot one hundred and fifty years ago shortly after the demise of Lord Voldemort. Unshed tears welled up in her eyes threatening to overcome her as she gazed down into the dark depths of the great lake.

Her eyes were drawn to the far side of the lake where a giant oak tree stood. Ginny remembered all the times after classes when Harry and her had snuck over to the secluded area to get away from the rest of the school. Harry would hold her as they sat against the oak talking about nothing. It was their spot; it was the spot Harry had told Ginny of his dream of having a giant family after the war; the spot they had spent countless hours kissing and relaxing in the comfort of one another.

A faint smile brushed her lips as she looked down upon the golden locket grasped tightly in her hand. She remembered the day Harry had given it to her like it was yesterday. It had been her sixteenth birthday a few months after she and Harry had broken up at Albus Dumbledore's funeral. She opened it up to reveal a picture of Harry and herself taken earlier in her fifth year. Her thumb gently brushed over the inscription on the opposite face of the heart shaped locket as a solitary tear finally broke loose and slid down Ginny's wrinkled face.

'_Forever yours.'_

It was those two simple words that Harry had said to her the night of her birthday. They were the words that had captured her heart. They were the same words he had said to her the night they had first made love. And they were his final words before he stepped beyond the veil to save the wizarding world. Ginny had always remembered that moment. Harry and Voldemort had been locked in a fierce duel. Harry had turned to face Ginny from across the room locked eyes with Ginny. Although Ginny couldn't hear him over the noise of the battles taking place around her she could make out his words. 'Forever yours'. In that moment he had charged at Voldemort and knocked both of them beyond the veil. Ginny was devastated; she fell to her knees and wept, her tears staining the stone floor beneath her, as the fighting continued. It was hours later that she was slowly left the veil room surrounded by her family and friends. No one could believe that Harry was gone.

Ginny had never expected to lose Harry. For days she kept expecting to see Harry walking through the door at the Burrow having just finished playing Quidditch with Ron or Flooing in from Grimmauld Place after and Order of the Pheonix meeting. Ginny slowly came to believe that she couldn't survive without Harry, she had lost the will to live. Ginny had stood in the exact same spot on the edge of the cliff she was now, wondering whether the fall would be enough to end her life when a snowy owl swooped out of nowhere and landed on her shoulder. She remembered admonishing Hedwig for choosing such a bad time to deliver mail but curiosity had gotten the better of her and she'd opened the parchment.

_**Dear Miss Weasley,**_

_**Upon testing of your blood sample from your examination last week, St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries is pleased to inform you of your pregnancy. Please make an appointment with your healer at your earliest convenience for a check up.**_

_**Sincerely**_

_**Healer Antigone Gustworth.**_

It was in that moment that Ginny Weasley had found something to live for. She had to preserve the memory of Harry and the line of Potter. It had been a turning point in her depression and grieving. She was determined to ensure there would always be someone to remember Harry for who he really was and not just _the Boy-Who-Lived _or _the Chosen One_. It was a snowy December evening when James Orion Wulfric Potter was born into the world. Ginny hadn't been so happy since before Harry had passed on.

Now there were five living generations of Potter if you included her. Ginny smiled to herself thinking of the birth of her great-great grandchild who had been brought into the world only three weeks ago. She had fulfilled her duty and ensured that Harry's sacrifice would never be forgotten by the wizarding world.

Ginny continued to gaze longingly at the photo of Harry and her. She could tell her time was coming to an end. Her tears flowed freely as she thought of the legacy she had created in memory of Harry. It was a rare sight to see the Matriarch of the Potter family crying. Her grandchildren and great-grandchildren always saw her as a joyful and exuberant person who could be counted on when they needed someone to confide in.

Ginny had no regrets. She knew it was time to re-unite with Harry. It was time for the 'next greatest adventure' as Harry like Dumbledore had referred to it. Ginny looked down again, she knew at her age she wouldn't survive the fall. She gently closed her locket, looking at the photograph and inscription for the last time. Fastening the locket around her neck, Ginny took a deep breath. With her eyes closed and a smile of contentment upon her face Ginny Weasley took her last step.

Ginny opened her eyes to find herself standing in a field of poppies with the sun set high in the sky. Standing in front of her was a figure with messy black hair and dazzling emerald eyes. Ginny locked eyes with Harry, as they embraced neither wanting to break apart. As they finally did Harry murmured in her ear those two words, which she loved and adored, "Forever yours."


End file.
